CaspianxEustace Untitled Fic
by kitausu1
Summary: Eustace can't live without Caspian, he just can't. Happy ending one-shot


"Eustace!" Edmund called from the small boat he sat in with Lucy and Reepicheep, the sound of his voice carrying all the way to the corner in which Caspian and Eustace stood, locked in a heated kiss. It was the sound of his cousin's voice that caused them to break from each other, fresh tears sparking in Eustace's eyes. Edmund called out once more, but neither moved as they used this moment to stare at the other, trying their best to commit every minute detail of the other to memory.

"Eustace!" the force of his call was almost to a desperate pitch as they finally moved back on board and into broad daylight.

As they moved closer and closer to the edge of the deck, the slower and more difficult it seemed for Eustace to move at all. It was a battle to lift his feet even an inch from the floor.

"Eustace." It was Caspian; he reached over, pulling the smaller boy into his arms, inhaling the scent of his hair.

The young king made sure that to the outside world looking in, this was simply a hug one may give a companion they may never see again, but as he leaned down his whispered words caused Eustace to hold onto him all the tighter.

"Know that I will always love you. Always and forever, and never forget it. I will find you, and we will be together again, don't doubt it, Aslan will allow it, I know." Here he pressed a tender kiss to the base of his neck.

"I love you, Eustace." He murmured, not daring to pull back until his lover's sobs had grown silent and he had returned the sentiment.

"More than you will ever know." Eustace whispered back, a small bitter smile on his face at the pout he brought to Caspian's.

"Take this, "Caspian pressed a small circular object attached to a metal chain into his palm.

"I don't know if it will carry onto your world, but we can always hope." He kissed his palm, not really caring who saw anymore, not that anyone did as they were all too busy dealing with the boat.

"Go." Caspian gently lead Eustace to the ladder and watched as he climbed down, and Eustace never knew this ladder to be so short. He savored every scrape of wood against his knuckles until he made it to the small craft.

And, as Edmund immediately began rowing towards the end of the world, Eustace could only look back as the Dawn Treader stood tall and proud, with its King silently crying at its bow.

**xxxxxxxxx**

It was months later, after they had arrived back in London, that Lucy or Edmund saw Eustace again. And when they did, his appearance came at such a great shock to every one of the Pevensies. He was thin, but now like he had been before. It seemed now that if you raised his shirt you would be able to clearly 

make out his ribs and count them easily one by one and his skin was so pale. But the worst part, perhaps out of all of it, was his eyes. They were sunken in and surrounded by dark rings yes, but the terrible dullness and emptiness that came from them was so much more than any of the four children thought that they could handle.

"Eustace!" Lucy had exclaimed as he came into their living room, followed by his mother, who looked almost relieved to see them take her son out of site and up the squeaky stair case.

"Eustace, what has happened to you?" Lucy questioned in concern as he sat on Edmund's unused bed.

He was so small and fragile looking that they were all very much afraid to touch him lest he shatter into more pieces than they could pick up and put back together.

"He hasn't been eating or sleeping much, according to his mother he eats just enough to keep from having to go to the hospital, but from my point of view it seems he has almost stopped doing that." Peter came into the room in all his kingly glory.

"Oh Eustace, why have you stopped eating?" Lucy and Susan gasped out in horror.

Their cousin simply gave a shrug as he fell into the bed, his eyes blinking as he focused on nothing in particular and even though they all tried to make him talk, he simply lay there, unresponsive and utterly broken for a reason unknown to all but him. The call of his mother barely woke him from his state as he stood, grabbing the nightstand for support as he wobbled from fatigue and hunger, before moving towards the stairs.

"Eustace if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you mate." It was Edmund, King Edmund the Just with his knowing look and old world knowledge, who said this.

It was then that a small crack in the emotional dam that Eustace had created began to form.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was several weeks later when that crack became a hole, a large gaping hole. It was when Eustace was sifting through his clothes, looking for a shirt when he stumbled upon and necklace with a ring on it and engraved on the ring were the words '_Eustace, my love, always and forever, Caspian.' _

The rain was hard and unrelenting as it berated Eustace's body on his way to the bus stop but it was the dryness and silence of the public transit that got him the most as his body racked with unrelenting sobs that ached to be voiced but were stifled by the odd glances the other passengers offered. It was another half hour before Eustace was able to breathe in the cold air outside of the bus' confining space. It was another ten minute walk to the Pevensies' and for a moment, Eustace thought that maybe he should go home; the crying had slowed to a stop and…maybe… But the prospect of returning to a house that showed no comfort was enough to bring fresh tears to his red rimmed eyes. It was several swift bangs against the door before Mrs. Pevensie stood before him, wrapped in a robe and looking utterly confused and worried.

"Is Lucy in tonight?" He stuttered, trying to even out his breathing.

She indicated that yes they were up in their rooms, but before she could question him further he was already pushing past her to the stairs.

"Lucy!" Eustace cried desperately at her door.

It swung open immediately to allow her to pull her cousin into a warm hug.

"I can't do it Lu."

"I know."

"I can't live without him, Lucy, I can't"

"I know."

"I want to just end it now." He sobbed into her hair.

"But, where would that leave me, Eustace?" a voice as dark and rich as the rolling hills of Narnia whispered softly from inside the room, the accent heavy with a certain influence.

It was an accent of purely long dark hair and a smooth tan.

It was an accent of long nights of whispered affections.

It was Caspian in every aspect that it could be.

"Hey Eustace." And damn it if that wasn't the one phrase that brought Eustace barreling into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably and clutching his silken shirt for dear life.

"How… why… I… I don't understand!" Eustace gasped as Caspian pulled him into a tender kiss.

"I told you Aslan wouldn't keep us apart."

**Yay, it's finished! I hope you liked It and please R & R**


End file.
